A Strange New Challenger!
by kkcaleb13
Summary: The Smash gang just keeps growing as the new characters start showing up! But the newest character seems... weirder than the others. This one changes, but not like Zelda/Sheik or Pokemon Trainer... watch as the Smash Mansion is flipped upside down, blown up, and who knows what else! The new character is tough, soft, hardheaded, and thoughtful. Wait... what the hell's going on!
1. Intro

Hey, wazzup fanfic readers? If you've ever played Super Smash Bros., you know a little about all this stuff. If not, that's cool, you'll pick it up quick. For anyone who doesn't know, all Smash Bros. characters live in a huge mansion called 'Smash Mansion'. Now, I don't know about all you guys, but if you ask me, there's only one thing that could make Smash Bros. better: more characters and a little backstory! (Bite me if you don't think so, plot's my biggest thing in games, and I just wish Nintendo had more)

So this is it! Smash Bros is getting a new character to turn it in its side! Every chapter is for a new group of brawlers! Hope you love and review, if you don't, let me know what you hate. I'm not a kid, I can take a critic(if you hate everything and my style personally, I can't change this, sorry). I've bored you to death enough! Let's get it started!


	2. Chapter 1: Samus and Pit

The sirens went off violently as the announcement shook the mansion, "WARNING! WARNING! A NEW CHALLENGER IS APPROACHING!"

Marth sighed angrily, "Is he serious?"

Snake scoffed, "Looks like it. As if all the new blood wasn't bad enough."

Captain Falcon didn't seem to mind, "I could use a new challenge!"

Meta Knight rubbed the bottom of his mask thoughtfully, "I wonder where this new challenger hails from."

Link stood up, "I'll go see who it is."

Samus (fully armored) held her gun to Link's head, "You got to welcome the last challenger, I'll be taking this one. Any objections?"

Nobody said anything, if Samus wanted to do something, like, REALLY wanted it, there was no stopping her. Especially after the terrifying thrashing she gave Snake when he insisted she shouldn't get to pick the theme music for the mansion. Everyone had learned the Metroid theme by heart.

Samus nodded, "Good. I'm heading to the Final Destination for a friendly match." -

* * *

Samus stood on the stage, freshly teleported from the mansion, "Show yourself!"

After the light cleared, Samus saw the figure of a teenage boy in a black cloak. His shoes were black as well, but that was all that she could see of him. The boy stared at her blankly.

Samus pointed her gun at him, "You are the new challenger who has been selected to battle among the list of honored combatants in the epic clash known as the Smash Bros., are you not?"

The figure nodded, "Something like that."

"If you don't mind me asking, before you learn to fight here, why did you come?"

The figure looked at his hands, "Because... I need to train... to get stronger... will you fight me?"

Samus smiled, "You have no idea what you're in for."

The figure grabbed the hood of his cloak and pulled it back, revealing his ebony hair and electrifying blue eyes, "Then I better fight with all I got!" He held his hands out, the left one coating itself in lightning, the right engulfed in flames, "Let's do this!"

Samus readied her blaster as it charged, "The rules are simple! Knock your opponent off the stage! The more damage you've taken, the easier you are to knock off! Right now, we're set to three lives!"

He nodded, "Got it!"

Samus fired her blaster, "Good luck!"

He slammed his hands on the ground, "Enveloping Darkness!" A shadow crawled over his body for three seconds, allowing the blast to move right through him. Before Samus could react, he threw his left hand out, "Static Shot!" The ball of electricity hit her and paralyzed her. He quickly closed the short distance between them and began striking her quickly with viscous blows. The paralysis broke after the fifth hit, which sent Samus flying into the air.

She managed to grapple back onto the platform, "That was impressive... what was that?"

He shook his head, "Sorry, but I don't kiss and tell."

"Who are you?" "My name is Kilik, but you can call me 'K'."

"Alright then, K, no more going easy on you!"

"Bring it!" The match grew more an more intense as they traded blows. Samus tried to utilize her faster missiles, but K was able to shoot fire from his hand, causing them to explode before they reached him. Luckily for Samus, his range of attack was pretty short, so she managed to keep her distance and slowly build up his damage percentage.

Once she got it up to about a hundred, she took a hard swing at him. He went flying, missing the edge by just a few inches. K then threw his hands up into the air, "Bursting Light!"

Samus had to cover her eyes, as he shot up in the form of a blast of light. What she saw after that shocked her even more.

* * *

Peach looked around the mansion, making sure that everything was in order, "Alright, so has everyone done their part for the party?"

Ike wasn't sure how she'd managed to rope everyone into helping, but the mushroom princess somehow got everyone together long enough to convince them to decorate the mansion for the newcomer.

Ike sighed as he put up the last streamer, "I'm done."

Everyone else followed after him with some similar phrase, 'It's-a-done', 'All ready!', 'Tcsh.', etc.

Zelda stepped forward, "Alright everyone, we aren't asking you to like the newcomer, just to behave yourself for a little while. I'm speaking to you three directly, Gannondorf, Bowser, Captain Falcon!"

Falcon crossed his arms, "Why am I on that list?!"

"You're very quick to start a fight. Try to keep it down."

Samus teleported back into the mansion, right behind Zelda and Peach. Peach smiled, "So, where's the newcomer?"

Samus was a silent for a second, unable to find the right words, "The newcomer... will be here in a second..."

Zelda picked up on something, "Samus, since you arrived first, that means you lost, are you alright?"

Samus nodded, "I'm fine... I just... am a little confused." Before that could set in with everyone, there was a flash of light signaling the newcomer's entrance.

Once the light cleared, a figure in a black cloak with a hood over it's face appeared. There was a long silence after that, until Little Mac walked over to the figure and held his hand out, "Hi, welcome to Smash Bros. mansion! I'm Little Mac, but you can just call me Mac!"

The figure pulled back it's hood, to reveal a girl with long, black hair tied up in a ponytail and crystal blue eyes. She smiled at him with perfect teeth, then shook his hand, "I'm Kilik, you can call me 'K', Mac. Nice to meet you!"

Mac was stunned for a minute by her perfect skin and friendly face. He stood there with his jaw open for a second, then realized she'd stopped shaking his hand, "N-Nice to meet me to... I-I mean you! Nice to meet you!"

Snake pulled his lips off his cigarette long enough to speak, "You any good at fighting, squirt?"

K put her hands on her hips, "I haven't lost a fight in over three days! Not to brag, but I'm on a roll lately!"

Meta Knight held out his blade, "We shall see if you can back up that talk... at a later date. I am Meta Knight."

After a couple minutes, everyone had finished introducing themselves. K made sure she had them all memorized, "Okay! Now I know everybody!"

Master Hand floated into the room, "Now that you've gotten to know everyone, Kilik, why don't we have a friendly tournament to get you acquainted?"

Zelda sighed, "Save it until tomorrow, for today, she should move into her room and meet her roommates."

"Hm? Didn't I announce that Kilik doesn't have any roommates?"

Everyone erupted in anger, "WHAT?! WHY DOES SHE GET HER OWN ROOM?!"

K noticed the burning passion of everyone in the room, "I think they're ready for that tournament now..." Snake pointed a missile launcher at K, "If I have to share a room with these idiots and you get off scot-free, things are going to get messy!"

Snake fired, so K reached for the floor, "Enveloping Darkness!" After the three seconds of intangibility had passed, K reappeared, only this time... it was the guy that Samus had been facing off against, "You wanna fight?! Let's do this!"

Everyone paused for a second, except for Samus, who patted K's shoulder, "K, what did I tell you out in the arena?"

"That I'm here to fight?"

She smacked the back of his head, "No! I meant the other thing!"

"Ow! Oh, the part about it being weird that I change genders? Why is that weird?"

"BECAUSE IT'S NOT NATURAL!"

"But I do it all the time..."

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT OKAY!"

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"BE A BOY OR BE A GIRL, BUT PICK ONE AND TRY TO STICK TO IT!"

"But which one should I pick...?"

"Which one were you born as?"

"The answer to that question is so complicated..."

"WHY CAN'T YOU MAKE SENSE FOR TEN SECONDS?!"

"I am making sense..."

"NO YOU'RE NOT!"

Link intervened, "Stop yelling! *sigh* So let me get this straight, Kilik here changes gender during battle the same way Zelda changes into Sheik?"

Samus was losing it, "YOU CAN'T COMPARE A COSTUME CHANGE TO CHANGING BODIES!"

Master Hand ignored her, "That's correct. It's for that reason that Kilik is to be given her-, I mean, his own room."

Pit raised his fists, "How come Kilik gets his own room when he gets here, but I've been here for years and I still don't even have a bed?!"

Master Hand seemed confused, "You're roommates with Marth and Ike, aren't you?"

"No! Roy is!"

"Huh... could've sworn I bought an extra bed... oh well. Pit, you're sharing a room with Kilik, that better?"

Pit looked ready to cry, "Finally! I have a room!"

Kilik smiled at Pit, "Looks like we're roommates."

* * *

Pit stared at his cereal with a beet red face. Link sat down next to him, "You okay, Pit? You always scarf down food faster than Kirby, even if it's on the floor."

Pit let the blow to his self-image roll off his back, "I need to switch roommates..."

"What for? I thought you were excited about having a new room?"

"Not if Kilik is my roommate! I swear, there's no personal boundaries with her!"

"Is Kilik a guy today?"

"Who cares?! I thought using the house bathroom was bad, but Kilik makes my personal bathroom a nightmare!"

"That bad?"

"Because Kilik's a guy and a girl, there's makeup everywhere in a huge mess when I walk in! There's not a spot where clothes aren't on the floor! And apparently, there's no problem if I put my clothes on the floor, unless they touch his! Because Zeus forbid the slightest possibility that my perfectly stainless tunic touch that damn cloak!"

"It's a good things that Master Hand changed the tournament rules, then."

"What?"

"Didn't you hear? Winners of the next tournament get their own rooms, the four that come in last have to share a room."

Pit slammed his fist against the table, "I HAVE to win that tournament!"

Link smiled as Pit dashed away after scarfing the rest of his cereal up, "Glad he feels better... maybe I should've clarified that it was a tag-team tournament..."

* * *

Pit looked at the tournament board, "What the Hades?!"

Kilik (female) walked over, "What's wrong, Pit?"

"This is a tag-team tournament?! Only one life and everybody else has a partner?!"

"Is this where the board is to determine the match-ups? It says up there that you have a partner."

Pit looked up to find his own name, "Oh great... my first opponents are Bowser and Snake... as if I didn't have enough to worry about..."

"Hey, Pit, look! I'm your partner!"

Pit hoped she was joking, but a quick glance dashed that hope, "I'm doomed..."

Kilik (male) lit his fist, "I'm pumped up!"

"How did you change so fast?!"

"Alright, let's crush 'em!"

Pit's last thought before he was dragged to the teleporter was, "I'm finished..."

* * *

Snake smirked, "Don't fight too hard, squirt, it'll be over before you know it."

Bowser let out a terrible roar.

Pit sighed, "At least Snake will make this quick, as long as we don't-"

Kilik held his fist up, "Bring it on, old man!" "-... make him mad."

Snake's eyes narrowed, "What... did you just call me?"

The announcer shouted, "START!"

Snake threw a grenade and jumped, "Now you're in for it, brat!"

As Kilik and Snake went fist-to-fist, Pit tried to keep his distance from Bowser and use his arrows to build up damage. Snake was at the top of his game, using every tool in his arsenal to inflict all the damage he could. Kilik was just quick enough to avoid most of it, still catching a little more damage than he bargained for.

The final smash orb floated across the screen, right over Snake's head. Snake jumped for it, "Now for the finish!"

Kilik managed to keep Snake in place using a static shot, then grabbed the orb, "How do you use this thing?"

Pit shouted as he flew away from Bowser, "Hit it!"

Kilik hit it until he began glowing, "Whoa! Now it's MY turn to show off!", he jumped into the air, then was surrounded by a swirl of darkness, "Darkness Blast!"

A huge wave of dark energy threw both Bowser and Snake through the air, with a walloping eighty damage percentage increase. Pit looked at the now female Kilik with bewilderment, "That was... awesome!"

Kilik smiled as she fell to her knees, "Thanks..."

Pit caught her, "Whoa! You okay?"

She smiled, "I'm fine, Pit. Thanks for catching me, that blast wears me out..."

Pit helped her to her feet, "Don't push yourself too hard, okay? We can do this, together!"

"Right, just you and me, we got this..."

Pit noticed her frown, "Something wrong?"

"No... it's just... I've never had a partner before. I've always been alone, even when I try really hard to make friends, something always goes horribly wrong... it's nice to have someone by my side for once."

Pit frowned, being an angel, he could sense that her sadness ran deep, but he couldn't fathom how. He was always blessed with the company of his goddess, Palutena, so he was never truly alone. He helped her up, "Don't mention it, anytime you need a partner, I'll be right here."

Kilik nodded, "Thanks, Pit." She flashed a smiled, "Now let's win this thing!"

Pit nodded, "It's all or nothing!"

* * *

Samus and Pikachu looked at the pair across from them, surprised that the newest duo had managed to get so far. Samus smirked, "I don't suppose you've been that gender for most of today?"

Kilik puffed her cheeks up and crossed her arms, "I'll have you know that I've been a girl for a good four hours now! So stop bugging me about it! Rome wasn't built in a day!"

Samus shrugged, "Four hours is better than ten minutes, but if it means I get a personal shower, I'll tear you to shreds! Let's do this, Pikachu!"

Pikachu nodded, "Pika pika!"

Pit looked at Samus with a frown, which Kilik quickly noticed. She tilted her head to the side, "Something wrong, Pit?"

Pit shook his head, "No, it's just that Samus-"

The announcer cut him off, "START!"

Pikachu dashed past Kilik, going right for Pit while Samus started shooting missiles at Kilik. Kilik formed fans out of ice and threw them at the missiles, causing them to explode. Pit managed to knock Pikachu off, having 79% damage. Samus was steamrolling Kilik, who was now at 94% damage. Samus was about to blow Kilik right off the screen when Pit dove in between them. Pit flew threw the air and off the screen.

Kilik watched as Pit vanished, then her eyes started to water. She was stunned, "Pit... no..."

Samus saw her tears, "Are you crying? Pit's fine, he's at the mansion right now."

Kilik stood up and her face displayed her rage, "HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM?!"

"Because I know that he's okay. You think I'd really throw my only brother off a cliff?"

"Brother?"

"Yeah. When we were little, aliens invaded our home. They took me and Pit was left to the mercy of the gods. Luckily for both of us, gods and cryogenics kept us young until we both came here, to the smash stage of battle. You're not the only one who was afraid to lose somebody here, but it's not like that. This place looks cruel, because we have to fight, but it's really a gift, a way for us to come together, and never have to be separated again."

"So... he's not gone?"

"No, he's fine."

Kilik sighed, "Thank god..."

"So, we gonna finish this match or what? I seriously would like get my own bathroom."

Kilik smiled, "Sorry, but between you and me, that was the first time Pit fell off, because I want to win and I wouldn't let him fight."

Samus smiled, confident in her 27% damage, "Good luck, you'll need it."

* * *

Kilik smiled, "I won!"

Samus groaned as she had to enter the house without victory for a second time in a row.

Master Hand announced it, "Alright, that settles it! Both Pit and Kilik are allowed their own rooms!"

Kilik held her hand up, "Actually, I want to give my room to Samus!"

"Care to explain why?"

"Well, see, Samus wants her own bathroom really bad, and if I just share a room with Samus when I'm a girl and Pit when I'm a boy, that means that everyone gets a roommate and nobody can complain about getting a room to themselves. It's good, right?"

"Fine, I don't care, just don't blow up the rooms."

Pit smiled at Kilik, "Good job!"

Kilik hugged Pit, tears in her eyes, "Thanks."

"Um... not that it bothers me, but why are you hugging me?"

Kilik pulled away and smiled, "No reason."

Samus smiled at them, "Well, looks like you've got an interesting friend there, bro."

Pit sighed, "Sheesh, can't I do anything without my overprotective little sister harping on me?"

"Just because you were born three years before I was doesn't make me the little one!"

"I've been alive for all the years, while you were frozen. Face it, physical maturity has nothing to do with it."

"It has everything to do with it!"

"Basing maturity on appearances is shallow and childish. Besides, I'm physically stronger than you anyway."

Samus pouted, "That's what the suit is for."

"But you aren't always wearing it, are you?"

"Most of the time!"

Kilik stood next to Link, "Do they always argue like this?"

Link scoffed, "It's worse when Pit has all his weapons. Palutena thought it would be a good idea for him to have them, but Master Hand said he couldn't use them... in the arena. The mansion is not covered by that rule."

"Did I pick bad roommates?"

"No. They only blow up the mansion when they're in the same room. That's more than you could say for most of the people here."

* * *

Kilik frowned at the breakfast table. Zelda sat down next to her, "Something wrong, Kilik?" "I'm just sad..."

"Why?"

"Well, since I was a girl when I went to bed yesterday, I slept in Samus's room. But I changed into a guy in my sleep and Samus had to get up to turn off her alarm. She was half-asleep though, so she crawled into the wrong bed. Then Pit came in and freaked out, then Samus woke up and freaked out, then she kicked me out of our room."

"That sounds rough..."

"Then once that was over, I went to take a shower in Pit's room, but I sneezed and slipped in the shower. When I fell and hit my head, I changed back into a girl and Pit came to see what the noise was. Then I ran out of Pit's room."

"I-I don't know where to start with that..."

Kilik buried her face in her hands, "I'm having the worst day of my life..."

Zelda patted her shoulder, "You just need some cheering up. Come on, I know just the place!"


	3. Chapter 2: Zelda, Peach, and Kirby

**Okay, to those of you who were waiting like, forever for this, I apologize.**

**Promise to get stuff done sooner in the future. Probably. Maybe.**

**I'll try real hard.**

**Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

Kilik(female) hid behind Zelda, "Why are we in such a crowded place?!"

Zelda sighed, perhaps taking Kilik to a mall was a bad idea. Even though it was just a mall for game characters in Smash Bros, that included all the trophy characters. And boy, did they stare at Kilik.

Kilik was shaking, "Zelda... "

Zelda patted Kilik's head, "Don't worry, they're just curious to see who the new person is. I promise, they won't hurt you."

Kilik came out from behind Zelda's shadow, "S-So where are we going?"

"Since you just moved into the mansion, why don't we go buy you some new clothes?"

Kilik nodded, "That sounds like a good idea! Where should we go?"

Zelda pointed, "That's the place where the alternate costumes are kept. Since they're all free, why don't we start there?"

They walked into the store and found a changing room. Kilik walked into it, "Hey! I've worn things like this before!"

Zelda smiled, "Why don't you try on something you know is comfortable, then?"

"Okay!" A few seconds later, the door flew open, "How do I look?"

Zelda was shocked by the length of Kilik's skirt (or lack of length), and the large partion of skin that her pirate outfit revealed. It had a good amount of fabric, but most of it was in the gigantic scarlet hat and the fish-lace stockings that went up to her thighs, "You think _that's _comfortable?!"

Kilik looked herself over, "Yeah! I wore this when I went swashbuckling with my friend Starie! We even beat the evil robot pirate Leadbeard!" Kilik sighed, "Good times..."

Zelda was taken aback, "You fought pirates?"

"Yep! Starie did, too. I miss Starie..."

Zelda patted Kilik's shoulder, "Don't be sad, I'm sure you'll-"

"KILIK!"

A star shot through the room and knocked Kilik to the floor. Kilik caught the star and hugged it tightly, "Starie!"

The star flew around her, revealing its little baby-like face, "I missed you, Kilik!"

Kilik smiled, "I missed you, too, Starie! Oh, Starie, this is Zelda. She's a fighter, and so am I!"

Starie waved a corner that appeared to be his hand, "Hi! I'm Starie! Kilik, are you wearing your pirate outfit?!"

Kilik nodded, "Yeah! I was just telling Zelda about our fight with Leadbeard!"

Zelda smiled, "I hear you're quite the fighter yourself, Starie."

He waved his tiny hand, "No, not really. I can only hold a sword long enough to hand it to Kilik. Although, you look a little tougher as a guy."

Kilik put her hands on her hips, "Hey! I'm just as tough as a girl as I am a guy!"

"Oh, my! Kilik, you look adorable!"

Everyone turned to see Princess Peach, who was smiling as usual, but her dress was white instead of pink. Kilik smiled, "You really think so?"

"Yes!"

Starie crossed his arms, "I still say that the guy version of you looks tougher."

"Fine! Here!" A cloud of smoke enveloped Kilik, then he emerged as a male. His outfit was still that of a pirate, but now it was a proper captain's outfit. With a patch over his eye and a sword on his belt, he looked like he could command a whole navy of scallywags, "I like the other outfit better. This one's heavier and the hat is smaller. Don't you agree, Zelda? Peach?"

Zelda shook her head, "No, I think you look fine in either one."

Peach nodded, "I think you look dashing."

Starie nodded, "Told ya."

Kilik crossed his arms, "I still think the female one is cooler."

"Oh, don't get your panties in a bunch, I'm sure there's at least one guy outfit you like."

"Hm... there's one... I'll put it on!"

Starie started sweating, "Please don't let it be the one I think it is... because the girl's one is much better if it is..."

Kilik came back out wearing a tuxedo with a black tie and matching shoes. His hair was slicked back, "So, how do I look?"

Peach rubbed her chin, "It looks nice, but not exactly the best costume for fighting..."

Zelda nodded, "I'd have to agree."

Kilik puffed up his cheeks, "Fine!" In another flash of smoke, Kilik was changed into a sparkling white dress, "Is this better?"

Peach and Zelda were gasping as they looked over the dress, "Whoa..."

Kilik was still pouting, "Don't tell me you like this dress better!"

"Holy Twinbellows..."

Kilik turned to see Pit, "P-Pit?! What are you doing here?!"

"I just came to pick up my red costume... you look amazing..."

Kilik's face turned red, "I-I-I-"

Starie smiled devilishly, "Oh... I see what's going on... you like-"

Kilik grabbed Starie's mouth and held it shut, "Shut up, Starie!"

Kilik dashed away, holding Starie as tight as she could.

Zelda sighed and put her hand to her forehead, "Pit... you should wok on your habit of always showing up at the wrong time..."

* * *

Kilik was breathing hard when she finally stopped running, "*pant*... Sheesh, Starie! Are you trying to make sure every secret I have gets blabbed to the world?!"

Starie finally broke free of her grip, "If you wanted me to keep my mouth shut, why didn't you say something?"

"Because I didn't have time to!" Kilik frowned as she looked down.

"Wow... this kid's really got you troubled."

Kilik nodded, "I like him... but... you know about what happened last time..."

Starie waved his hand, "Hey, this isn't like then! He seems like a good guy, and you deserve to be happy!"

"But, what if-"

"Don't you say that! You are a good person and you'd never cause anything bad to happen!"

"Starie... I know you mean well, but... I can't avoid it forever. He'll find me again, even if it's here."

"And you'll beat him again! I know you will!"

"It's not that... I just don't want anyone to get hurt again." Kilik couldn't take anymore, that smile she had been wearing was too forced for her to keep up. She couldn't keep her tears at bay any longer, they were now falling towards the floor, "I don't want to lose anyone again! Waa!"

"Poyo?"

Kilik's eyes opened and she saw the little pink puffball holding up a tiny tissue. Kirby held it higher, "Poyo?"

Starie pointed, "Hey! That's a baby star warrior! He looks a little like Meta Knight!"

Kilik took the little tissue and dabbed at her eyes, "Thank you. What's your name, little guy?"

Kirby held his hands up and smiled, "Kirby! Kirby!"

Kilik smiled genuinely, "Nice to meet you Kirby! Thanks for the tissue."

Kirby held his hand to his chin(or chin area, since he has no chin), "Poyo waa?"

"I was crying because I was sad."

Starie sighed, "I still can't believe you can speak star warrior."

"Well, if you'd read the book, you'd know how."

Kirby held his hand up, "Poyo!"

Kilik raised her eyebrow, "Where is it you want to go?"

Kirby pointed to his left, "Poyo!"

"Oh, that's sweet of you to try and cheer me up, Kirby, but I've never tried cake before. I'm not sure I'd like it."

Kirby stood for a moment in utter shock, then grabbed her hand, "Poyo, Poyo!"

"Really?! Well... if cake tastes THAT good, I guess I could try just one bite."

Kirby smiled, "Hai!"

* * *

Samus sighed, "I can't believe you said that to her."

Pit felt like every girl he knew was kicking him for being himself, "What? She looked cute! Was I supposed to call her ugly? I'm sorry, but all I did was speak my mind!"

"You saw her naked this morning! You're not supposed to say anything to her until she's had time to get over that!"

"You saw her naked as a guy!"

"I know, that's why I've been avoiding her since this morning."

"I had a match! I had to grab my red costume! I didn't get a choice!"

Their squabbling continued until they'd both shot at each other and had a full-on throwdown. They stared at each other, speaking their mind at the same time, "Kilik needs to wear clothes all the time from this moment on."

Then the air froze, a chilling voice piercing it, "Where is Kilik?"

Both the syblings looked up with shock in their eyes. They were looking at someone... who should have been dead.

* * *

Kilik watched as Kirby took another bite of the cake with his fork. She was impressed, "Wow, for a baby star warrior to eat without inhaling... you must really love that cake, huh?"

Kirby smiled, "Poyo!"

Kilik looked at the small bit of food on the end of her fork. It smelled nice enough. She'd heard rumors about strawberry cake before, but it didn't look quite as utterly perfect as Kirby had described it. Nevertheless, she put it in her mouth.

Then there was a moment of silence.

Then she stood up with stars in her eyes, "Kirby... you were right! This DOES taste like a bright ray of happiness on a dark and stormy day!"

"Poyo!"

She hugged him tightly, "Oh, Kirby, thank you for convincing me to try the cake! This is the best food I've ever tasted!"

"Hai!"

Kilik set Kirby down, "You know what, Kirby? I'm going to do something special for you. Something I've only ever done once before."

"Poyo?"

"I am going to make you into a grown-up star warrior! How does that sound?"

Kirby's eyes got wide as his mouth hung open, "Poyo..."

"Yep!"

Starie sweated a little, "You sure, Kilik?"

"Absolutely! Kirby cheered me up when I was sad, I want to do something nice for him! Plus, he deserves to be a grown-up! He's been through a lot of hard fights that he wasn't supposed to fight until he was fully grown! Besides, it'll only work outside of the fighting areas, so nobody can argue! You ready, Kirby?"

Kirby nodded, "Poyo!"

Kilik took off the white gloves she was wearing, "Alright, just need to make a supernova into a ball." A burning white light was produced between her hands, "Almost... done... there! Here, eat this, Kirby! It's full of star power! It's enough to make you grow to your full size!"

Kirby nodded and inhaled the small ball. He shuddered, "Poyo..."

"I know it tastes bad, but you only have to eat it once!"

Kirby swallowed it, then started to shine. When the light faded, Kilik saw that a tall, handsome teenager with pink hair, a pink shirt, white shorts, and red shoes had taken Kirby's place. The teenager marveled at their hands, which bore white biker gloves with a pink star, "Poyo..."

Kilik smiled, "That's right, Kirby! This is what you're supposed to really look like! How does it feel to be grown up?"

Kirby smiled and clapped, "Happy! Happy!"

Zelda walked into the cafe, "Kilik? Are you in here?"

Peach pointed at her, "There she is. Hello, Kilik... who's your friend?"

Kilik smiled, "It's Kirby!"

Both of the princesses felt their brains explode, "Huh?!"

Kirby pointed at the pink hair that had just grown, "Kirby! Kirby!"

Starie nodded, "That's Kirby all right. Although I have to admit, she was cuter as a puffball."

The princesses' sanity levels fell to zero, "SHE?!"

Kilik punched Starie, "It's horrible to make fun of a girl's appearances! Kirby, you want to eat some more cake?"

Kirby nodded, "Cake!"

As they sat down, a puff of smoke changed Kilik into a boy in a tuxedo. Only, his hair was in a stylish mess, as opposed to being slicked back. Starie held his chin and nodded, "Not bad, not bad. If you keep your hair like that, you're male costume is on par with your female costume."

Kilik got stars in his eyes again, "Really?!"

"Oh yeah, definitely."

"I've never been happier to step on a fork in my entire life! Thank you, pain, for changing my gender once again!"

Peach and Zelda crashed to the floor, their brains smoking from trying to understand the sheer insanity of what was going on.

Kilik looked at Kirby, "What do you think, Kirby? Do look good as a dashing boy?"

Kirby was unsuccessfully trying to pick up her fork, her clumsy fingers causing her to drop it repeatedly, "Poyo..." He looked ready to cry.

Kilik picked up his fork and put it in Kirby's hands as he taught her how to use it, "Here, this is how you use fingers to eat with a fork. Better?"

Kirby's eyes lit up as she held up the cake with her own fingers, "Oh... Poyo!"

Kilik smiled, "It's good to see you smiling again, Kirby, your smile is beautiful."

For a second, Kirby forgot all about the cake. Like the piece of heavenly goodness had just faded away in the presence of Kilik's smile. Kirby didn't even feel hungry or sleepy. Kirby just felt... like for the first time ever... like she wasn't hollow. Like his smile had filled the empty space in her. Kirby kissed Kilik's forehead, "Kirby love Kilik!"

Kilik held up a fork, "I love you too, Kirby. Now how about we eat some more cake?"

"Cake! Cake!"

Kilik laughed, happy to see someone just so full of life and energy, "Then let's dig in!"

"You shouldn't be eating so much sweets, you know."

All sound in the room stopped as Kilik turned to face the speaker. A being made of pure energy surrounding a crystal heart, he could tell who he was just by his presence. He trembled as he turned to face him. His eyes went wide as he laid eyes on him. As he saw Tabuu.

Tabuu crossed his arms, "Too much of them is bad for you."

All she could do was tremble as he shined brightly with power, "No... how did you find me?"

"I have my ways."

Kirby jumped in front of Kilik, "Kirby protect Kilik!"

Tabuu frowned at the star warrior, "Kirby? I see that Kilik has provided you with what you needed in order to grow. I have no quarrel with you, former puffball, stand aside."

"No! Kirby love Kilik!"

Kilik put his hand on Kirby's shoulder, "Kirby... it's okay... I'm the one he wants..."

Kirby looked Kilik in the eyes, "Kilik?"

Kilik stepped forward, with tears welling in his eyes, "So... you've come to take me home again, father?"


End file.
